


Three Weeks

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron Week 2018 [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Soft Husbands, pining for each other, proper little family 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robron Week day 3 Distance/SeparationAaron is in France for work for 3 weeks





	Three Weeks

Day 1:

“Hey, how was the first day?” Robert asked Aaron as he was getting ready for bed, phone balanced on the edge of the sink.

“Alright. Tiring. I should’ve taken that extra day after all.” Aaron groaned.

It was day one of his three week work trip to France and because he hadn’t wanted to spend a minute longer than strictly necessary away from his family, he’d taken a 4AM flight to France instead of flying out the day before.

“How is everything at home?”

“Alright.” Robert sighed. “Quiet. I think Seb was bored because he was out like a light before he even finished his bottle. He didn’t even wake up when I changed him and put him to bed.”

“Just like his daddy then. Will sleep through anything.” Aaron joked

“I don’t sleep through someone undressing me.” Robert protested. “I miss you already.” He added softly. “You know, I actually considered letting Gerry have our bed and sleep on the sofa myself instead.”

“Gerry in our bedroom? That’s a disaster waiting to happen.”

“I know. I won’t do it. I just don’t like sleeping in our bed alone.”

“I know.” Aaron said and sighed. “My hotel is nice though. I have my own bathroom and the bed is bigger than our bed at home.”

Robert picked up his phone and turned off the light in their ensuite.

“I like our bed. I like it better with you in it though.” He said as he got under the covers on Aaron’s side of the bed and got comfortable.

“Me too. Soon though. Three weeks will be over before we know it.”

“Yeah. Three weeks is nothing. I’ll let you get some sleep now, you must be tired.”

“Yeah. Good night. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

 

Day 3

From: Robert 10:53 AM  
Gerry locked himself in the portacabin. Don’t ask. I’m tempted to leave him in there.  
  
From: Liv 2:16 PM  
We got Gerry out.

From: Liv 2:17 PM  
How’s France? Do you miss us?

From: Liv 6:08 PM  
Please don’t ever leave again, Robert is a nightmare.

 

 

Day 5

“I’m going to kill him. I swear to god I’ll kill him. I have had enough. He’s pushed things too far.” Robert ranted, pacing up and down the length of his and Aaron’s bedroom.

“What’s Joe Tate done now?” Aaron asked, a combination of exhaustion and amusement in his voice.

“Apart from being a constant thorn in my side ever since he arrived in this damn village? He sent Vic flowers! I was there this afternoon when they were delivered.”

“Flowers. How dare he.” Aaron teased. “Why is he sending her flowers?”

“She did a catering job for him. Stepped in at the last minute because his private chef was sick or something. He paid her double and now he sent her flowers to say thanks.”

“So? He just thanked her for a job well done. That’s not so bad is it?”

“You should’ve seen the bouquet, Aaron. I bet it made the florist weep with joy when he ordered it. Must’ve cost a fortune.”

“So he likes to throw his money around, that’s nothing new.”

“No but he’s using her to get to me!”

“He sent her flowers, it’s not like he’s proposing to her Rob.” Aaron said, trying to calm his husband down. “And even if he was, Vic is not a child. She can look out for herself, can’t she?”

Robert huffed.

“I hate it when you go all rational on me.”

“One of us has to.” Aaron joked. “Now forget about Joe Tate and tell me what’s happening at home.”

 

 

Day 9

“Liv? Where’s Rob?” Aaron frowned at his computer when he only saw his sister sitting at their kitchen table and no sign of Robert.

“Putting Seb to bed. He’s coming down with something and he doesn’t want to sleep.”

“He’s sick?”

Liv shrugged.

“Probably just a cold. I had it last week and Gerry has it now and Robert himself is sneezing. It’s no surprise Seb’s getting it too.”

“Yeah but it’s always worse for babies isn’t it? Could be dangerous.”

“He’ll be fine in a few days. By the time you’re home everyone will have forgotten about it. Seb included.”

“Does he have a temperature?” Aaron asked, wishing he was home to help take care of Seb himself.

“No, I don’t think so. Robert’s keeping a close eye on him. He’s already saying he’ll go see doctor Cavanaugh by the end of the week if he doesn’t improve.”

Aaron nodded.

“Alright. That’s good…”

“He’s _fine_ Aaron.”

“Ok, alright, alright.” Aaron said, holding up his hands in surrender. “Are you staying out of trouble for a change?”

“Of course I am. You know me.” Liv grinned.

“Yeah that’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Oh shut up. I’ve heard the stories, you were no better when you were 16.” Liv reminded him. “Anyway, now you’re here waiting for Robert, I have to write a small autobiography for school… in French. Could you check it for me?”

 

 

Day 13

“Hey… have you talked to your mum? She said she’d call you.”

“Yeah… I just got off the phone with her.”

“Yeah… they’re keeping her in overnight. Observation.”

“She told me.” Aaron said softly. “She said you drove her to hospital.”

“Paddy was out on a call. She was supposed to watch Seb for me for a few hours but when I dropped him off she was white as a sheet and nearly fainted. She said it was just the flu that’s been going around… but it wasn’t. She had cramps and… it was awful. Putting her in my car was quicker than waiting for an ambulance.” 

Aaron closed his eyes while he listened to his husband talk about what had happened that day.

“Noah looked after Seb while we were in hospital, that kid is amazing in a crisis.”

“He kind of has to… with Charity as a mother.” Aaron said as an attempted joke but neither of them laughed.

“Paddy is with her now and I’ll go see her again tomorrow. She already asked me to drive her home because she didn’t want Paddy fussing over her.”

“That sounds like mum.”

“Yeah…” Robert agreed.

“I wish I was there.”

“I wish you were here too.

 

 

Day 16

“You look like shit.”

Robert snorted.

“Thanks. Hello to you too.”

Aaron rolled his eyes.

“Hello Robert, how are you? You look like shit.”

“Seb’s sick.”

“What, still?”

Robert nodded.

“Yeah. It’s only gotten worse. I spent half the night in A&E with him last night because his temperature was through the roof.”

“Where is he now? Still at the hospital?”

“No he’s upstairs, asleep.” Robert told him, showing him the baby monitor. “They gave him something to get his fever down and fluids. He was a little dehydrated… and I’m the worst parent ever for not noticing.”

“Rob… don’t do that to yourself. He’s sick so you took him to a doctor. That’s the best thing you could have done for him.”

“Yeah… you know what the worst part was? Your ex was his doctor.”

“What? Alex?”

“Every time I’m in that hospital, I run into him. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve that.” Robert said and paused for a second, giving Aaron a don’t go there look. “And you know what else? Seb liked him. He’d been screaming his head off for hours and mister perfect comes in to examine him and he goes quiet.”

“Maybe he was just plotting his murder, like his dad.” Aaron joked.

Robert laughed.

“I was thinking something along the lines of the meds kicking in and him tiring himself out… but I think I like your version better.”

“Of course you do.” Aaron grinned. “What’s wrong with Seb then? Liv said he had a cold the other day.”

“Cold turned full blown ear infection. Apparently it’s not uncommon in babies. I told Diane and she said Bernice was always sick as a baby too. And she turned out alright… mostly.”

Aaron chuckled.

“Don’t let her hear you say that.”

“Robert, someone is awake and wants his daddy.” Liv said as she walked into Aaron’s view carrying Seb. “I walked past his room and he was fussing so I picked him up. I think his temperature has gone down though.”

Robert took Seb from her who immediately buried his face in his father’s chest.

“Hey Seb, look who’s there.” He said and pointed at the screen. “It’s Aaron. Your other daddy. He’s aaaalll the way over in France. But he misses us very much and he’ll be home soon.”

“Yeah I even went to the Disney store in town and got you a present Seb.” Aaron said and rummaged around off camera before coming back with a stuffed Pluto. “I got him this cute hoodie with mickey mouse ears too. Might still be a bit big on him though. I don’t understand French sizes… but the girl in the store said it was for kids of about a year old.”

“Oh wow, that sounds great, doesn’t it buddy?”

Seb didn’t so much as glance at the computer and only clung to Robert even more.

“I should get him back to bed.” Robert sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of Seb’s head.

“Yeah alright. I should give mum a call. See how she’s doing.” Aaron said as he watched Robert cuddle Seb. “Feel better soon, buddy. I’ll see you in a few days.”

“We’ll pick you up you at the airport on Sunday.” Robert promised. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Aaron said and wanted to log out when Liv seemed to grab the computer and take it with her to the armchair she loved to curl up in.

“So what presents did you get me?”

 

 

Day 18

“They’re dating! I was just over there to pick Seb up and he was there!”

“What? Who was where?”

“Joe Tate! At Vic’s! They’re a couple! He’s taking her out tonight!”

“Jesus Chris, Robert! That’s Why you’re calling me in the middle of the day? I was about to sign a contract with a French company! I thought someone had died!”

“Not yet…” Robert mumbled. “Give me time.”

 

 

Day 20

“So are you all packed? Ready to say au revoir to France?” Robert asked, phone wedged between his ear and his shoulder as he gently rocked Seb’s pram while walking through the village, hoping it would put the little boy to sleep.

Aaron chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m all set. How’s Seb? How’s his ear infection?”

“Better. But he still refuses to go to sleep. I put him in our bed last night but the only one that fell asleep was me.” Robert sighed. “We went to feed the ducks this afternoon and I thought it would tire him out… but I think that only woke him up more. Diane suggested to take a walk with him but I don’t think he’s ever been further from sleep than he is right now.”

“How long have you been walking around with him?”

“I don’t know… about an hour I guess. We’re on our way home now though. I am tired and it’s getting cold. And there is leftover take out with my name on it in the fridge.”

“Take out? You didn’t cook?”

“No I didn’t feel like it. Liv went to the cinema with Jacob and Gerry was… I don’t know where he was but it was just me and Seb so I just ordered something.”

“MasterChef Sugden ordering take out. Are you sure Seb is the only one that’s sick?” Aaron teased.

“Shut up.” Robert replied laughingly. “I just didn’t fancy cooking for one.”

“Why didn’t you go to the pub then?”

“Your mum was working…”

“So? You know she doesn’t hate you anymore. You’re family.”

“I know, I know. I just… didn’t want to shove Seb in her face… after her miscarriage.” Robert admitted.

“She loves Seb, you know she does.” Aaron said, heart swelling with love for Robert putting his mum’s feelings first while at the same time breaking for him thinking they wouldn’t be welcome in the pub.

“I just figured babies would be the last thing she’d want to see right now. Anyway, what time does your flight land again tomorrow? Seb and I will come pick you up. Maybe Liv will want to come along as well.”

“No, Rob, you don’t have to drive all the way to the airport with Seb, I can make my own way home.”

“I want to. I miss you. You’ve been away for three weeks and phone calls and skype sessions really don’t cut it.”

Aaron smiled.

“I miss you too. But it’s a long drive and Seb’s still not 100% is he? I’ll be home before you know it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Aaron. It’s Leeds, not the other side of the world.”

“Yeah but you know what airports are like. Lots of waiting and parking is a nightmare.”

“I know but I don’t care. I’m coming to pick you up.” Robert said, determined. “You land at three right?”

“Yeah three o’clock. Air France.” Aaron sighed.

“Alright. We’ll be there.” Robert told him before Aaron heard someone call out his husband’s name in the background.

“Who is that?”

“Ness. Oh. I forgot Seb’s teddy at hers the other day. We had dinner together on Thursday. Liv was working in the pub and Tracey was at some kind of management course so we kept each other company.” Robert explained.

“Kept each other company while gossiping about the entire village you mean.” Aaron joked.

Robert laughed.

“No, just compared notes on how to win a Dingle’s heart.”

There was a rustling sound and a few beeps and Aaron wondered what was going on until he heard a frustrated “Ness!” from Robert and Vanessa’s laugh.

“Is that Aaron? Wait, stupid question, of course it is. Hi Aaron, please come home soon, your husband is a mopey git without you.”

Aaron laughed.

“Hey Vanessa, I’ll be home soon.”

“Good, because my friend has been replaced by this sad sack of - ”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Robert had taken the phone back from Vanessa and Aaron heard her laugh. “We’ll see you at 3 tomorrow alright? I love you.”

“Love you too. See you soon.” Aaron replied and ended the call, smiling to himself.

About half an hour and the promise of a lunch date with Vanessa soon later, Robert pushed Seb’s pram into the house, carefully manoeuvring it past Liv’s shoes and schoolbag and Aaron and Gerry’s work boots.

“You took your time.”

“Yeah I know Ness wanted – Aaron?! What are you doing here?!” Robert asked, not believing what he was seeing. Aaron leaning against the kitchen counter, tea towel slung over his shoulder, smiling at him like he wasn’t supposed to still be in _France_.

“I missed you so I told Emile thanks but no thanks on the leaving drinks and took an earlier flight.”

“But… You… I mean… We just… Why did…” Robert stammered.

Aaron walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him before pressing a small kiss against his lips.

“I wanted to surprise you. Vanessa was in on it, so was Diane. And even Seb helped, didn’t you mate?” He said and tickled the boy’s tummy, making him giggle. “I missed you too, little man.”

Suddenly the kitchen timer beeped and Aaron reluctantly let go of Robert to stir a pan on the hob.

“You cooked?” Robert asked, following Aaron into the kitchen. “How long have you been home?”

“An hour or two.” Aaron told him. “I told Diane to distract you for the afternoon and then when I called you earlier and you said you were on your way home I got Liv to text Vanessa for me to buy some time.”

“Liv knows you’re home?”

Aaron nodded while draining the pasta in the sink.

“Grab me some plates will you, tea is almost ready.”


End file.
